Fit for a Princess
by RomulusRemus
Summary: Ayeka has to go back to Jurai for an emergancy. What is it??? Through Ayekas diary she tells us.


Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo, Tenchi Universe or Tenchi in Tokyo.  
  
For all of you who believe that Ayeka and Tenchi belong together should not read this fic. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Monday, August 20  
  
I can't believe this. A Juraian space ship landed on Earth today and they want me to come back to Jurai. They say it's urgent. What could possibly be so urgent? Another suitor perhaps. Well if I've told them once I've told them a thousand times I will marry Tenchi!!! And no space pirate can get in the way.  
  
Tuesday, August 21  
  
They want Sasami to come too. I wonder if they're starting this suitor buisness with her now too. I am on Ry-uo (I'm sorry I don't know how to spell the name of Ayekas ship) now with her we'll be there in tomorrow since we are using all of the engines. We're taking Ry-uo because she is the fastest ship. Tenchi and the others will follow in the ship that was brought to Earth. They'll get to Jurai on the first of September. I hate leaving Tenchi with Ryoko but I made sure that all of the Jurains on the ship keep a close watch on her. Damn it!!! I forgot to tell them to arrest her. No matter I'll tell them on Jurai.  
  
Wednesday, August 22  
  
My father has died. Sasami is inconsolable. I myself can barely come to terms with it. He died. Poor father. They want me to marry by the first of September so Juari doesn't go into chaos for long. There goes my time on Earth. Wait. There is only one suitor left. After seeing him in a couple of hours I shall dismiss him and finally marry Tenchi!!! Ryoko will not win this battle. And I will be married to Tenchi. This thought alone keeps me alive. On September the first I will be married to Tenchi. I can't wait.  
  
Thursday, August 23  
  
I don't know what happened. I was sitting in the room where I would meet (dismiss) the suitor when a tall dark romantic looking young handsome man entered the room. "Are you Amyal?" I asked.  
  
"That's me." He smiled. He has such a beautiful smile. Wait what am I thinking? I love Tenchi. But I didn't dismiss him. In fact I went on the primary date with him. I actually had a good time. I like him. I actually like him. Weird.  
  
Friday, August 24  
  
Another date with Amyal. I had a great time. He kissed me. It was wonderful. I forgot all about Tenchi. When I use to think about Tenchi I got all warm inside. Now when I think about Amyal I feel all warm inside. What is happening to me how can I abanden Tenchi??? But I...I understand now. Tenchi was just a crush. He was just someone I really cared for. And Ryoko. It was Ryoko. When Ryoko acted like she owned Tenchi she got me upset. Because no person should be fought over with no say in it like that...Oh what have I been doing??? It's my fault. When Ryoko say me alone with Tenchi she got jealous and faught to keep him away from me. I wanted competition and I forced myself to believe Tenchi and I were destined to be. But I was wrong. And I feel that warmth even stronger with Amyal. I will tell the counsil (and my mother) tomorrow. I am marrying Amyal and taking my place as the Queen of Jurai.  
  
Saturday, August 25  
  
Tenchi and the others will be arriving one day earlier than expected. Good now I can tell Ryoko that she can have Tenchi and I can tell Tenchi about the competition. I hope he doesn't take it the wrong way. I told Sasami today about it. She was really understanding. She said. "Ayeka I really care about you but your love life is your buisness. Whatever you do is okay with me." After I told her that I was going to marry Amyal. She was happy we laughed and went out into the gardens to enjoy the remaining sunlight. What will Tenchi and Ryoko say when I tell them??? This remains to be seen.  
  
Sunday, August 26  
  
Everyone is busy preparing for the wedding. I called to the ship and told the crew to let Ryoko do as she pleases. I didn't tell them about the wedding. I wanted it to be a surprise. I'm nervous about this. What if I'm not a good Queen. I prefer being a princess. What will Ryoko say??? What will Tenchi say??? I need to lay down.  
  
Monday, August 27  
  
I can barely sleep. What will they say???  
  
Tuesday, August 28  
  
Three more days until they come.  
  
Wednesday, August 29  
  
I can't stand it two more days.  
  
Thursday, August 30  
  
Tomorrow.  
  
Friday, August 31  
  
They came today. I was fairly pleasant when I greeted them but I wanted to talk to Ryoko alone. "Ryoko can we please talk alone?" I asked.  
  
"Fine." she said and followed me into a room.   
  
"Ryoko the time has come for me to admitt the truth to you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ryoko, I was never in love with Tenchi I mearly thought I was because I enjoyed the compition I got out of it with you. I forced myself to believe I was in love with him and believed it. I did enjoy the time I spent on Earth. Ryoko I found another man. I will marry him and he and I will be the Emperor and the Queen of Jurai. Ryoko what I really want to say is I want you to take care of Tenchi for me."  
  
She looked at me in surprise. "Are you sure you want to give Tenchi up?"  
  
"I'm sure. He was never mine to begin with I love Amyal. You love Tenchi I know you do. I can see it. You belong with Tenchi."  
  
She smiled. "You be a good Queen we'll visit often."  
  
"Good."  
  
She turned to walk away but I called to her "Ryoko!"   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Be a good wife to Tenchi. He deserves it."  
  
"I will Ayeka, I will."  
  
I followed her out into the hall where the others where waiting. "Tenchi can I speak with you?"  
  
"Okay Ayeka." he said and followed me into the room Ryoko and I had just been in.  
  
"Tenchi I never really did love you. Just as a friend. I guess I fooled myself into believing thins to have a compition with Ryoko. I feel really bad that I used you as an object to compete over and I'm sorry. But I'm in love with another. I love Amyal and if you want Ryoko take her. I know you will. She loves you as I never did."  
  
"Ayeka, you are a good friend and I apreciate you being honest with me. But aren't you going to be late for your coranation?"  
  
"That's tomorrow."  
  
"Oh well Ayeka we will always be friends."  
  
"Of course Tenchi visit sometime with the gang."  
  
"You know they can't seperate us and Ayeka maybe you can get sometime off from being the Queen."  
  
"You know I will."  
  
He smiled and we left to our futures. His to go back to Earth and live with Ryoko and the others. Mine to be the Queen of Jurai and marry my king.  
  
I hope you enjoyed Fit for a Princess. Remember reading adn readers rule!!! :-D 


End file.
